


the subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Being back at the SHIELD base isn't like it used to be before. Some things are still the same and some things are completely different. Jemma and Daisy still muddle through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for the latest episode though maybe it can still be understood without seeing it

If Daisy had thought that working beside Jemma would have been just like before than she had never been more wrong. They had both changed, in their own ways become little more jaded towards the world and that experience caused some frictions.

 

She knew that Jemma couldn’t understand what it was like to be Inhuman; she’d just been hoping that Jemma would still understand what it was like for Daisy.

 

“Thanks.” Daisy said later that night, once more being patched up by Jemma who had sent the other doctors away. She was hoping it was a good sign that Jemma wanted time to talk to Daisy alone. “For helping me, with this and the other thing.”

 

“Well,” Jemma’s smile was a little crooked, “I was coerced.”

 

“Right,” Daisy snorted in amusement and then winced as the bandages tugged at her wounds slightly.

 

“Sorry.” Jemma sighed, “This would be easier if you were unconscious.”

 

“You’d miss my delightful repartee then.” Daisy deadpanned and wasn’t about to tell Jemma she was worried about falling asleep. Not because she was back in a SHIELD base, that was fine, it had more to do with the nightmares behind her eyes that never stopped the moment she closed them.

 

“I did miss you.” Jemma replied softly, finishing up taping the bandages to Daisy’s arm. “You’re right about that.”

 

Daisy swallowed hard and smiled but she knew it was shaky, “I’m always right.” She tried to put her usual cockiness in her tone but her heart wasn’t in it.

 

“And then you’ve never been more wrong.” Jemma teased anyway. “Come on,” She helped Daisy stand, “Let’s get you to bed, no one’s touched your old room except for the cursory look we had when you first disappeared.”

 

Daisy raised her eyebrows in surprise, “You never reassigned it?”

 

Jemma suddenly looked away, coughing lightly, “We were hoping you’d come back is all.”

 

Daisy hummed in consideration, it was a likely thing given how the team searched for her but she had a feeling the room situation had all been in Jemma’s hands given how she was ‘the boss’ now.

 

“Guess you were right then.”

 

Jemma looked over and mirrored Daisy’s smirk from before, “I’m always right.”

 

It made Daisy break out in surprised laughter, something she hadn’t expected but it felt…easier, she was safe for now and Jemma was next to her making jokes without the hard edge to them they both had and for one moment she remembered bad girl shenanigans and two women over their head already but working through it together.

 

Jemma blinked, taken aback by Daisy’s outburst. “If that’s your way of saying I’m not then I have some news for you Daisy.”

 

Daisy waved her off, making a face when she moved her bad arm by mistake, “I’ve got plenty of instances where you’re not.” Daisy joked, “Starting with some cardigans you’ve worn.”

 

Jemma huffed, “Says the one who’s gone all goth, I can’t tell if those circles under your eyes are real or makeup.” It was supposed to be a joke and Daisy knew it but she flinched anyway. Next to her Jemma froze, “Daisy?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Daisy mumbled and thankfully spotted her old room, walking over to it quickly to evade any further conversation.

 

Jemma wasn’t detoured however as she followed Daisy straight into the room and shut the door behind her, “Explain.”

 

“I just don’t sleep well now is all.” Daisy shrugged like it was no big deal, like the nightmares didn’t hurt her worse than broken bones sometimes. “It’s fine, doc, I can see the wheels spinning in that head of yours and relax.”

 

“It’s not fine.” Jemma practically yelled and Daisy was too stunned to do anything but sit on her bed and stare at Jemma, “You’ve been running around and vigilanting and getting yourself hurt, you cut yourself off from all of us when we could have helped you and my god Daisy, look at you. You can barely keep yourself standing which isn’t to say I don’t recognize just how strong you are but you need to take better care of yourself.” Jemma looked torn between anger and tears, her fists clenching and unclenching at her side.

 

Daisy opened her mouth to answer but the words just rattled around her brain and she couldn’t make herself answer. Instead she reached out with her good hand and tugged at Jemma’s sweater, pulling her closer to Daisy so she stood right over her where Daisy sat. She wrapped her one arm around Jemma’s middle and rested her head against Jemma’s stomach and just for a moment breathed, secure in the knowledge of how much Jemma cared.

 

Jemma must have understood because instead of another lecture she just rested her hands on Daisy’s shoulder, careful of her injuries. They remained that way for a few minutes, Daisy slowly relaxing and letting some of the weight and guilt she carried leave her. It would come back certainly but for now she could feel her world was a little lighter.

 

“I missed you,” Jemma said, repeating herself from before but this time there was a hitch in voice and tears hit Daisy’s head.

 

Daisy pressed her forehead against Jemma more, her throat felt like it had closed up from emotions but she forced herself to respond. “I’m so tired Jemma.”

 

“I know.” Jemma said, her laugh broken by how she couldn’t stop crying then and there. “I know.”

 

It occurred to Daisy that Jemma did, that she too had more weight dropped on her than ever expected and placed in a world of lies that she didn’t want to keep but had to to protect the ones she cared about.

 

Somehow they ended up sprawled back on Daisy’s old bed, the sheets wrapped around them as they tangled into each other.

 

“Please stop leaving.” Jemma begged quietly, her eyes shining in the dark of the room but Daisy kissed her so she wouldn’t have to make a promise she couldn’t keep.

 

Jemma kissed her back, just as desperate and just as lonely.

 

Daisy’s arm ached as she moved it still even with the pain medication seeping in, her sheets smelled stale from their disuse and their clothes hardly suited for sleeping in. It was still the most perfect thing she’d had in a long long time.


End file.
